


[podfic] The Singer of London

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Sins of the Cities Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Karaoke as fuckbait, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Clem convinces Nathaniel to try the new karaoke night at the Jack. Justin, a bit of a karaoke celebrity, sings to Nathaniel. They bang.
Relationships: Justin Lazarus/Nathaniel Roy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] The Singer of London

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Singer of London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805102) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 19:37

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nqotrpznmn733fa/the%20singer%20of%20london.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 20.7 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Sound

 ***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
***** Music: Closer by NIN  


###### Cover Art

by olive2read using an image of Justin Lazarus by Mila May

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 2 Start of Something New Challenge!
> 
> So I mention in my free talk that I'm using music as a stand-in for dialogue, which I hadn't done before, and I also had to do a few things I hadn't anticipated when I did my recording—eg creating viable loops of the music to be placeholders until I got to the next bit of dialogue and futzing and fiddling with different levels in different parts so that the music was there conveying mood the whole time without being too distracting (I hope!).
> 
> It's also the very first time I've podficced one of my own fics \o/


End file.
